Loyalty
I love my trainer. She's a seven-year old little girl with long blonde hair and gray eyes. Her name is Lucy. I love her like a mother would love her child. I love her more than that. Is that even possible? Yes. It is. We laugh together, cry together, and share many things. Or at least, we used to. We were standing there, in the streets, she and I. She was getting terrorized by a tall, ugly boy with a Haunter. She was running, and I was floating, for all we were worth. Down one street, up another, through stores and ducking under people's feet. Why didn't anyone stop? Why didn't anyone help? We were alright for a while. Lucy and I were quick. Unfortunately, we were not quick enough. He trapped us in an alley, and was closing in. "Gardevoir!" Lucy squealed, hiding her eyes. I floated up in front of her, determined to protect my beloved trainer. "Haunter! Shadow Punch!" the boy commanded, and the ghost's hand glowed with a dark red energy. It flew at me, smashing its fist into my stomach. I let out a cry and slammed psychic energy into the ghost. The Haunter shook his head, trying to clear it. "Haunter! Use Curse!" the boy yelled, a malevolent grin on his face. I gasped as my energy was drained away. It felt beyond horrible. It felt like the ghost was sucking my soul away. I crumpled to the ground, and slowly rose up again, shaking. I twitched my hands, which was hard to do since they were shaking so hard already. Leaves appeared, glowing dimly. They swirled around the Haunter a few times, striking him every so often. Then they lost their shine and fell to the ground. The ugly boy grinned. "Haunter, use Shadow Ball!" I screeched in pain as the searing lumps of darkness hit my flesh. I could almost hear it sizzle. Lucy squealed and reached out for my hand. I grasped it tightly, and looked back at her. I nudged her away, and she wailed and clung to me. I shook my head, patting her head, and nudged her again. I started shaking violently as the ghost's Curse took more of my health away. Lucy started sobbing, but finally did as I begged when I nudged her a final time. I blasted a wave of psychic energy at the boy, and he fell over. Lucy shot past him, running as fast as her legs could carry her. "Haunter! Shadow Punch!" the boy roared, and the Haunter took off after Lucy, his hand glowing again. I let out a harsh scream, and dove in front of Lucy's retreating figure, taking the full force of the blow. His fist collided with my chest, and I slammed into the cold ground, battered and broken. I could feel my life leaking out of me. My body convulsed as the Haunter's filthy Curse struck me again, taking all but the last of my precious life. So here I lay. Broken. Bloody. Lifeless. I can feel what's left of me slowly seeping out of me, slowly draining away. The boy and the Haunter have long gone. Lucy is home safe. I know that. I feel something worse than pain. I feel nothing. I am an empty shell, shattered and left to waste away. I'm dying. I can feel... my mind slowly... slipping away... I can see the... coming darkness... I can feel it wrap me in its cold embrace... fading...... fading..... I.... can't.... remember.... anything.... except this... I love... my trainer... I love her like... a mother would love... her child... I... Failed.... her... Is...that even... possible...? Yes... It... Is............ https://pokepasta.deviantart.com/art/Loyalty-Pokemon-Creepypasta-210327864 Category:Pokemon Category:In-world